


smitten

by trashy_emo (orphan_account)



Series: Love Eternal [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ex-Military Keith (Air Force), M/M, Married for 5 Years, Modern AU, Teacher Lance, Valentine's Day Special, animator Keith, gay fluff, married gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashy_emo
Summary: Valentine's Day, once again. After five years of marriage, Keith decides to take lead in the romantics.





	smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to have this up by V Day but all well.
> 
> Is it even a Valentine's Day Special if it's up a week later {insert thinking emoji}

Lance woke up to soft kisses on his cheeks and nose.

His eyes fluttered open, a soft smile appearing on his face as he saw purple eyes looking back at him. “Morning, sunshine.”

Keith smiled. “Morning, beautiful.”

Lance pushed himself closer up against Keith, who’s arms automatically wrapped around him, and sighed contently. “What time is it?”

Keith shifted as he checked the alarm clock on his bedside table before replying. “Six thirty.”

Lance responded with a groan as he buried his face in the other man’s chest. “It’s so _early_. Why is there even school on Valentine’s Day?”

“Because public school systems are rigged.”

“Maybe I should give the kids a pop quiz so they can feel my pain.”

“I’m pretty sure they wake up earlier than you.”

“Not the pain of waking up early. The pain of not spending the day with you.”

“A pop quiz won’t give them that pain.” Lance groaned again and flopped onto his back as Keith laughed softly under his breath. “We can do something tonight. And I could take my break to eat lunch with you.”

“Would the school even allow gay PDA?”

“I could play my military card. Or we could sue.”

“Please don’t sue my place of work.”

“I’m still coming to eat lunch,” Keith said as he moved over Lance and kissed him. He pulled away and Lance mumbled a “sounds good to me” before he was enveloped in another kiss.

 

When Lance walked into the classroom later that morning, he did not expect flowers and a box of chocolates to be on his desk. His brows furrowed in confusion for a second as possible people ran through his head. One of his students? Another faculty member? Keith?

“Mr. Kogane?” Lance turned to look at the student who interrupted his thoughts. “Who are those from?”

Lance froze for a second. Even though he was out and proud, and married for heaven’s sake, he never actually told his students he was married to a man. Some students had suspicions, most likely. Lance didn’t know why he hadn’t told them or why he hadn’t slipped but he just…..hadn’t.

“I have a few ideas.” He replied, smiling at the student.

 

Lance was grading papers at his desk (since he was one lunch duty, gracias a Dios) when a fast food bag landed next to him and arms wrapped around him from behind. “You should really close your door. Anyone could walk in at any time.”

Lance smiled and swiveled his chair around, forcing Keith’s hands to move from around him to the armrests. “You’re late, samurai.”

“Only by a few minutes.”

“A few minutes is still late.”

“Fashionably.” Lance rolled his eyes and Keith just grinned before kissing him. “I also brought Subway.”

“You, my love,” Lance said, “are an angel.”

Keith chuckled as he went to go grab a chair from a desk and set it next to Lance. He sat down and handed Lance his sandwich. “I asked for extra jalapenos.”

The Cuban hummed. “Why thank you.”

The two ate their lunch as Lance went on about everything and nothing, both teasing each other, and shared kisses.

And sooner than they wanted the bell ending lunch rang and Keith checked his watch. “I should head back to the studio.”

“Must you, though?”

“Yes. Yes, I must.” Keith leaned in and gave him one last kiss, and when he pulled away left their noses touching. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Can’t wait.” Another kiss. This one deeper. Longer. “Alright, you can go now.”

“Didn’t realize I needed permission,” Keith said, raising one eyebrow. Lance simply scoffed as Keith picked up his bag (which had been abandoned by the door) as the first students walked in.

And, by reflex, Lance spoke as Keith was walking out the door. “Te amo, mi amor.”

He turned around and replied, “Salanghae,” before heading out the door.

Plenty of students had made their way into the classroom by now and were taking their seats as Lance went back to his papers while waiting for the bell to ring.

“Mr. Kogane?” Lance looked up as a student in the front row spoke. “What language was he speaking?”

Lance smiled as he replied, “Korean.”

And another asked, “What’s salanghae mean?”

“You have google translate for a reason. Now do your bell work.”

 

When Lance got home later that day, he hesitated as he entered the apartment. The table was set and it smelt like- “Are those enchiladas I smell?”

“Yep.”

“My previous statment stands,” Lance dropped his stuff by the door and went to the kitchen to find Keith, “Angel on earth.”

“I got something for you.”

“Valentine’s Day has turned you romantic, hasn’t it?”

“Maybe a little.” Keith smiled before leaning down and pulling a large orange envelope out of his bag and handed it to Lance. “Here.”

Fear clenched Lance’s gut and he froze. Keith wouldn’t….right? “Are these…?”

Keith’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “God, no no no no no. They’re not divorce papers. Just….look at them.”

So he did. He opened the the envelope and pulled out the papers, his breath hitching when he saw what was written at the top.

ADOPTION FORMS.

“Wait, really? I thought you didn’t……” Lance trailed off as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I thought you didn’t want any kids.”

“I thought about it I don’t want seven of them, but it’d be nice having kids around here.”

Lance gaped at him before setting down the papers on the counter and cupping Keith’s face in one of his hands. “You’re so amazing.”

Keith leaned into the touch and put his hand on Lance’s. “Not as amazing as you.”

Lance closed the gap between them with a kiss. And another, and another, and another. His hand slipped into the other’s black hair, his other hand slipping around him to pull him closer. The papers and half-eaten dinner was forgotten on the counter as they stumbled into the bedroom, the only thing on their minds the other.

The only thing mattering being Keith as clothes fell to the floor. Just _Keith,_ the same name that fell off his lips and _Keith_ as they held each other close. Lance tucked again Keith’s chest as he played with the pale man’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I also posted this and forgot a paragraph but it's done now :)


End file.
